<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in the Men's BBL Village by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796456">Life in the Men's BBL Village</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>500 - Fandom, Card Game - Fandom, Comedy - Fandom, Cricket - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb Gotch finds entertaining ways to have fun with his teammates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life in the Men's BBL Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything's a drum!! Everything's a drum!!!" Seb Gotch yelled, running around the hotel room, banging on surfaces.</p><p>"Not now, Seb," Ben Dunk muttered, sitting on the couch, playing a card game with Hilton Cartwright and Nick Larkin.</p><p>"Who invited him in here," Hilton mumbled, as he played a card.</p><p>Seb came right up to Ben Dunk and started lightly banging away on his head. "Did you know your head's a drum?" Seb asked.</p><p>"No," Ben said, rolling his eyes and shoving Seb away.</p><p>"Everything's a drum!" Seb sang again, trying to get back in the spirit even though he was sprawled unceremoniously on the floor.</p><p>"Do you want us to deal you a hand next round?" Nick asked Seb, kindly.</p><p>Seb nodded vigorously. "Yes please," he said, getting up and pulling a chair over to the coffee table. "What are we playing?"</p><p>"Five hundred," Ben answered.</p><p>In the next hand, they dealt Seb a hand and he looked at his cards. Ooh a joker. "Six no trumps!" Seb called, excitedly.</p><p>"7 hearts," Ben said.</p><p>"Misère," Hilton said.</p><p>"Aw, boo," Seb said, annoyed he wouldn't get to proudly win tricks with his Joker.</p><p>They started playing the hand, and Seb tapped on his cards subconsciously. Then he realised. "Wait a minute," he said, tapping on his cards more forcefully, "It's not a drum."</p><p>The other boys just stared at Seb.</p><p>"Ben! When you came to my farm fifteen years ago, you said everything was a drum!" Seb said, angrily, "you said..."</p><p>"Yeah, Ben, I left my wife," Nick said, "I gave you our life savings on the promise that everything's a drum!"</p><p>"But everything is a drum," Ben said, calmly.</p><p>"No more lies, Ben!" Seb yelled, "If these cards aren't----" Then he tapped the card again, in a different spot. "Oh, never mind, I was playing it wrong."</p><p>The boys just laughed, and sighed in relief.</p><p>Everything is a drum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>